Horny Rick Riordan Characters - After The Works Of RR
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: After all the hard work with what Percy Jackson did (defeating Kronos and Gaia) and what Carter Kane did (defeating Apophis), them and all of their friends become very horny, so... They all started having some... Fun, fucking each other. Spoiler Alert: NO ONE GETS PREGNANT!
1. Percy and Amphitrite

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **A/N: This collection of sex stories takes place after the "Percy Jackson & the Olympians", "The Heroes of Olympus", and "The Kane Chronicles" series.**

 **Chapter 1: Percy and Amphitrite**

Percy Jackson was in the Poseidon Cabin waiting for the Cabin Inspection to happen, lead by his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, who was from the Athena Cabin. Just as he was becoming impatient and bored, a cloud of sea salt washed over him. He closed his eyes in fear of becoming blinded. Now, all was quiet, except for the outrageous squealing of some sea animal. It was hearing the sound that Percy started to wonder where he was.

He opened his eyes. What hit him first was that he was underwater, in some palace master bedroom. The walls were adorned by paintings of every sea monster you could think of. There was a rusted anchor leaning against one wall, an old captain ship's wheel leaning against the other wall. As Percy was staring at that, he saw his stepmom, Amphitrite, who was jumping up and down while trying to catch a skittish pufferfish. She was wearing a tanktop that had no straps with a very short skirt. So short that he could see the outline of her ass and her crack. She looked very sexy in that style.

She turned around, saw him, and smiled.

"Hello Percy." she said. "So glad you're here. If you're bored, then you can help me catch Puffy. No idea why he's becoming scared. May you please help me?"

"Sure," Percy said while walking toward her. "I would love to help you."

Amphitrite smiled at him. "Awesome." she said. "C'mere. I want to give you a boost."

Percy stopped directly in front of his stepmom, then she turned him around. She then knelt behind and grabbed his legs, but it wasn't his legs. It was between his legs all the way up until the legs attach to the body. Feeling his stepmom almost touching his crotch made his cock start to get hard.

"Alright. Ready?" Amphitrite whispered in his ear.

"Ready." Percy whispered back.

Amphitrite lifted her stepson up in the oncoming path of Puffy, but then all Hades broke loose. Two pufferfishes zoomed into the palace by the whale-sized window on the side. One slammed into Amphitrite, who flew back in her bed and landed there spread-eagled, and the other one slammed into Percy, who spinned forward as he flew. He landed completely on his stepmom, earning a gasp of pain from her.

"Oh my God," Percy said as he rose up to get off of her, but stopped because of the look of pain on his stepmother's face. "My Lady, are you okay?"

Amphitrite managed a weak smile, then Percy moved to get off of her. Suddenly, Amphitrite moaned. Percy looked down. He almost forgot! His dick was making a tent in his shorts and the tent was rubbing against some cloth that was right between his stepmother's legs. Then, Amphitrite gasped. He looked up at her. She was staring at his tent with a smile on her face.

Uh oh, Percy thought, I better go now. He started to get of her again, but she moaned again. His cock was still rubbing that piece of cloth between her legs!

"L-look," Percy stammered. "I'm really sorry-"

He was cut off because Amphitrite reached forward and pulled down his shorts with his underwear. Percy's eyes widened as his hard dick and balls popped out in full view, and when it was, Amphitrite's smile widened. She must have been so excited by seeing her stepson's private parts that she pulled his shorts and underwear off his body and threw them to the other side of the room where they landed in a heap.

"Fuck," she said as she reached forward and placed her fingertip on her Percy's big cockhead, "I've never seen anything this big before. Probably the biggest I've seen so far."

After she said this, she slid her hand down her stepson's hard dick and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She then started sliding her hand up and down his shaft, earning a moan from him.

"Damn, you're hard." Amphitrite said as she continued to slide her hand up and down. With her other hand, she put her hand directly in that spot between her legs where her stepson's cock was rubbing moments before. She started rubbing that spot and started moaning.

Seeing his stepmom play with herself, Percy couldn't stop himself from getting excited.

"Damnit, you've gotten even more hard." Amphitrite moaned as she continued to play with herself and give her stepson a handjob.

Percy closed his eyes, and the moment he did, he felt a hand at the back of his neck and bring his head down. A second later, he felt lips press against his. He opened his eyes and realized his stepmother's eyes were a breath away from him. He pulled way and opened his mouth to speak, but Amphitrite brought his head back down and slid her tongue in her stepson's mouth. She started French kissing him. He tried to resist, but his lust gave in, and Amphitrite started moaning. Percy grabbed her shirt and ripped it completely off, along with her bra, exposing her perfect big boobs and her hard nipples. For a moment, Percy just stared at the pretty sight before him. His stepmom's boobs were big and round, and her nipples looked as hard as it could get. Her little valley between her boobs looked soft, clean, and…

Amphitrite wiggled her body, which made her boobs wiggle as well, breaking Percy's train of thought.

"Shit Percy," she moaned, "Are you going to just stare at them, or you going to play with them?"

Percy answered by burying his face in her boobs. He began planting kisses all over them, which caused Amphitrite to start moaning. Taking that as a good sign, he began sucking on one nipple while his hand was twerking the other. His hand was wandering all over his stepmother's body, rubbing her tummy and slipping in her skirt and began rubbing her soaking wet pussy which was still covered by that piece of cloth.

"Fuck Percy," Amphitrite moaned, "don't you dare fucking stop sucking my nipples and rubbing my pussy."

Percy looked up at his stepmother and said "I don't plan to, babe."

Amphitrite whimpered as she heard her stepson say that. "Take my skirt and panties off, baby." she whispered. "I want you to take a good long look at the pussy that you're about to fuck."

Percy leaned back and, grabbing both her skirt and her panties, ripped them completely off her body and threw them behind him. He gasped at the most beautiful sight before him. It was alluring even to take in. His stepmom had a completely hairless, pink, and juicy pussy that was pulsing and leaking from her arousal. Suddenly, Amphitrite sat up and, grabbing the bottom of her stepson's shirt, gently pulled it off his head and threw it across the room. She then leaned back on the pillows and spreaded her legs wide to show off her pussy for her stepson. She inserted her middle finger in her cunt and began pumping it in and out while moaning. Percy just stared. He wanted so badly to replace her finger in her pussy with his cock.

Amphitrite smiled at her stepson while she continued to finger fuck herself. "Do you like what you see, Percy?" she asked. "Do you want to fuck and cum in my pussy?"

Percy nodded, then Amphitrite stopped and spread her legs even further apart, causing her pussy lips to open. "C'mere." she purred while holding out her arms to her stepson.

Percy grinned and crawled over to his stepmom and kneeled between her lovely legs. Amphitrite shifted her whole body to prepare for the pleasant feeling of her stepson's cock pushing its way into her pussy. Percy laid his naked body on his stepmother's naked body but didn't put his dick in her pussy. Amphitrite wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down, and pressed her lips on his in a French kiss. Both turned on, they kissed like never before. The caressed each other's naked body lovingly to show their love for one another while they were opening and closing their mouths as they were French kissing. It was in these moments that Amphitrite noticed that her stepson's cock was not in her pussy.

She pulled away from her stepson's newly and fresh French kiss but still kept her arms around his neck as she said "Percy, put in me. I want to feel your dick in my pussy now."

Percy nodded and rose just enough to see himself grab hold of his erection and lined it up with her entrance, but didn't put it in yet. Instead, he placed his thick cockhead on his stepmother's pussy lips and sawed up and down, making her moan.

"Fuck Percy," Amphitrite moaned,"That feels so good, but quit teasing the shit out of me. Just plunge yourself in me and fuck me so you can cum in my womb and get me pregnant with your child!"

"Beg for it, babe." Percy said, continuing to rub his stepmother's clit and her folds with the tip of his cock.

"Please, Percy!" Amphitrite moaned, "I need you in me. I need your cock inside me."

"Can't hear you." Percy said, looking at his stepmother with a grin on his face.

"Please, daddy, please!" Amphitrite cried out in love of about being fucked by her stepson. "All I want is for your cock to be sliding in and out of my pussy. I've been dying to have a chance for us to fuck long enough to become parents ever since I saw you when you came down with the _Princess Andromeda_. I'm sorry for the impression I made when I looked at you coldly and then made an excuse that I was needed in battle. Now, please, just - AHHH!"

Amphitrite was cut off short because her stepson shoved his dick in her pussy, completely filling her up as he went deep inside her. Amphitrite moaned as she felt her stepson push his whole length inside her until it was buried up to the root and his whole cockhead was pushed into her womb.

"Fuck!" Percy groaned when he was fully inside his stepmother. "Your pussy is soaking wet and so fucking tight!"

"Oh Percy!" Amphitrite moaned, wrapping her arms around her stepson's neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss him hard. "Your cock feels so good in my pussy. I can even tell that your cockhead is in my womb. I know it's just itching to let lose its semen in there." She kissed him again before whispering in his ear, "Fuck me."

At this, Percy slowly started to slide his dick in and out of his stepmother's pussy.

"Oh, FUCK!" Amphitrite moaned as her stepson slowly fucked her. "You're so much bigger than your dad. Please, go faster!"

Percy grinned and began pumping his cock in and out of his stepmother's pussy at a much faster speed. Amphitrite was moaning like crazy. She wrapped her legs around his stepson's waist and pulled him toward her, making his dick go even deeper in her pussy. Percy was pumping himself in and out of his stepmother as she moaned against the pillows.

"Percy!" Amphitrite cried, "I'm about to cum!"

Her stepson just grunted as he continued to plow her pussy even faster. Amphitrite cried out to the heavens as she clamped down on her stepson's cock, cumming hard and squirting her love juices all over his dick as he continued to slip it in and out of her pussy. But, he wasn't finished yet. Percy fucked his stepmother's pussy at an even faster rate, making her boobs bounce up and down.

"Oh, Percy!" Amphitrite moaned as she began hearing her stepson's balls hit her ass from the amount of force he was giving with his thrusts. "I love your cock! Your so big and so thick. Shit, I want your cock to fuck my pussy for all eternity!"

Percy continued to thrust himself into his stepmom, his balls hitting her ass as her fucked her hard. A little while later, he felt cum boil down in his balls, and he knew he was about to cum soon.

"Baby…" Percy grunted as he fucked his stepmom even faster. "I'm about to cum…"

"Cum inside me, Percy!" Amphitrite moaned. "Fill my womb with your seed. I want to give birth to your first child!"

Percy couldn't take it anymore and buried his cock in his stepmom's pussy, sinking completely into her and pushing his whole cockhead into her womb. Then he groaned as he let himself loose. Stream after stream after stream of Percy's cum flew into his stepmother's womb, slowly filling it up as more of his seed pumped into her.

"OH YES PERCY!" Amphitrite screamed, feeling her womb swell as it was filling with Percy's seed. "DON'T STOP CUMMING IN MY PUSSY! I WANT ALL OF YOUR SEED TO BE IN MY WOMB! EMPTY YOUR BALLS! GET ME PREGNANT!"

Percy finally stopped cumming, and he pulled his cum-soaked cock out of stepmother's battered pussy, and as he did, some of his cum gushed out of it, getting all over the sheets and soaking the bed.

Percy then collapsed beside Amphitrite and gathered her up in his arms, holding her close. She looked at him and kissed him.

"That was wonderful, Percy." she cooed, putting her hand in front of her pussy, where a lot of her stepson's seed was still coming out of it. "I swear on the River Styx, if you have made me pregnant with your child, I shall divorce Poseidon and marry you. You have the most biggest cock ever! And I love the feeling of it pounding my pussy!"

Percy smiled at her and kissed her. "I would love to marry you." he said. "And-" he chuckled "-that was my first time fucking someone. Now I'm not a virgin."

Amphitrite gasped. "Oh, Percy," she said. "I'm so sorry. Were you going to fuck Annabeth instead?"

Percy kissed his stepmom and said "I was, but I'm glad I gave my virginity to you. You have the most hottest pussy ever!"

Amphitrite smiled, picked her stepson up, placed him between her legs, and pulled him on top of her. "Do you want to feel yourself in me again?"

Percy grinned and with one solid thrust, buried his whole cock in his stepmother's pussy, pushing his whole cockhead in her womb again.

"Oh, Percy!" Amphitrite moaned when she felt her stepson's dick enter her pussy again.

Percy laid his body on Amphitrite's body and locked their lips together. Then, she pulled away. "I want us to sleep now." she said, then Percy just buried his face in her boobs and they both fell asleep with Percy's cock still in Amphitrite's pussy.

 **A/N: How'd you like it? Good? Don't worry; I have more stories on the way. Please tell me what you think about it and if you want me to write more of these cum-itching stories.**


	2. Carter and Bast

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 2: Carter and Bast**

Carter Kane walked into his room in Brooklyn House after a hard, sweaty day of training. All he wanted to do now was to take a shower. He laid his things on the chest of drawers and stripped himself stark naked. As he was walking toward his closed bathroom door, he heard the shower running.

Well, he thought, maybe those damn kids went into my room again and turned on the shower. He went in and closed the door behind him, then turned around and froze in his tracks. Bast was standing there naked while she was looking at the shower in fright. She was also bouncing on her two feet, making her boobs bounce up and down. Seeing Bast's boobs bounce up and down made his cock grow hard and start to rise.

Bast looked over and jumped. "Oh, sorry Carter," she said, "I didn't know you were going to-" she stopped, because she saw Carter's fully erected dick, since it was pointed straight at her.

"Oh, fuck." she said, shuddering a little, "That's big."

She trailed her hand to the spot between her legs and began rubbing it while moaning as she stared at Carter's big and thick cock.

"Bast," Carter said, trying not to get excited by the show that was going on in front of him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Carter," Bast said, starting to walk toward him, "I need you to lick me."

Carter gasped, but Bast used that as an advantage for her. She surged forward and smashed her lips on Carter's. She turned him around then he pushed himself away from her.

"What are you doing, Bast?" he said, looking at her in horror.

"Shhhhhh," Bast said, coming forward again and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay."

At this she pushed her lower body forward and rubbed her soaking wet pussy along the inside of Carter's leg. On top of that, her bare slope was rubbing his balls, and that was enough for Carter's lust to explode. He grabbed her butt and hoisted her off her feet, letting her lock her legs around her waist. Then they smashed lips together as Carter carried Bast out of the bathroom and to the bed. He kneeled on the bed and set Bast down, letting her recline on the pillows. Carter started planting kisses all over her boobs and with one hand, began rubbing her soaking wet pussy, and with the other hand, he caressed her whole lower half.

"Carter…" Bast moaned as he began licking the valley between her boobs. "Oh, Carter…"

Carter's mouth traveling down Bast's body, pausing to kiss the soft skin on her body. Bast whimpered, but Carter wasn't done yet. He traveled his mouth down her body until his mouth was on her bare slope that lead to her pussy between her legs. He began kissing, licking and sucking all over Bast's hairless slope and with one hand he began rubbing her pussy lips, which made her groan and arch her back at the feeling of that. Carter jumped up and attacked Bast neck with kisses. Bast moaned as Carter's kisses traveled around her neck and down her to her collarbone.

"Carter," Bast moaned. "I…"

Carter paused and kissed Bast on the lips. "Yes?" he said, spreading her legs and kneeling between them, his erection hovering just millimeters from her entrance.

"I…" Bast stopped when she felt Carter's thick cockhead rub against her pussy lips. "I need your cock inside my pussy, Carter. I want you to be my first time."

Carter tilted his head and said "You're a virgin?"

Bast nodded. "I'm not married," she said, "but I'm dying to have someone fuck me. I want your human cock to fuck my kitty pussy so I could finally get pregnant… By you. I want to have your child grow inside me so I could give birth to him or her."

Carter kissed Bast and said "Even though I'm a virgin myself, I shall grant your wish. You will always feel my cock sliding in and out of your pussy and my seed filling your womb as I cum in your pussy. I love you, Bast!"

Bast wrapped her arms around her tomcat's neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. "I love you too, Carter!" she said, spreading her legs even wider and opening her pussy lips. "Just put your cock in my pussy. I'm ready."

Carter kissed Bast and then slammed his cock deep in her pussy, breaking her hymen and pushing his cockhead into her womb. When Bast felt her hymen break, she screamed in pain, but her tomcat's mouth was on hers and he muffled her screams.

"Oh, God." Bast gasped when Carter pulled his mouth off hers. "That really hurt."

"Talk about hurt." Carter grunted as he shifted his body. "Your pussy is so tight and so wet."

Bast smirked and tightened her cunt muscles around her tomcat's dick, her walls pressing against his shaft until she could feel the pulsing veins in his dick. Then she gave him a nod telling it was okay to move.

At this, Carter started to slide his dick in and out of Bast's pussy.

"Oh FUCK," Bast moaned, arching her back as her tomcat slowly fucked her. "Carter, faster!"

Carter grinned before speeding up his thrusts. Bast was moaning against the pillows as her tomcat pumped his cock and out of her pussy.

"Oh Carter," she moaned, feeling and hearing her tomcat's balls hit her ass from the amount of force he was giving with his thrusts. "Your big cock feels so good inside of my tight pussy. Please, fuck me harder!"

Carter granted Bast's wish and fucked her at an even faster rate until his thick cock was pounding her wet pussy. Her boobs were bouncing up and down as she moaned. She was loving the fucking her tomcat was giving her. A little while later, Bast felt like she was going to cum.

"Carter!" she cried. "I'm gonna cum!"

Her tomcat just nodded like her understood and began to thrust himself in and out of her even faster. Bast cried out to the heavens as she cummed, her juices completely covering Carter's cock as it slipped in and out of her pussy. Carter grunted when he felt cum growing down in his balls, just itching to shoot it out of his cock and into Bast's pussy.

"Gonna…" Carter groaned as he thrusted himself even harder into Bast. "Cum soon…"

"Cum inside me, Carter!" Bast cried. "I need your seed in me!"

Her tomcat gave one final thrust and buried his whole cock into her pussy, pushing his cockhead her womb. Then, Carter cummed, filling up Bast's entire pussy, most of his seed flying straight into womb.

"YES, CARTER, YES!" Bast cried when she felt her womb swell with her tomcat's seed. "KEEP ON CUMMING IN MY PUSSY! I WANT MY WOMB TO BE COMPLETELY FILLED WITH YOUR SEED!"

Carter stopped cumming, and was about to pull his cock out of Bast's pussy, but she stopped him.

"No, Carter," she said. "Don't pull your cock in and out of my pussy. If you do that, some of your seed will escape my womb. I want it to be all in there until your sperm fertilizes one of my eggs. Let's sleep now."

Bast pulled her tomcat down on her body and kissed him. Then, they fell asleep with Carter's cock still deep in Bast's pussy and his cockhead pushed completely into her womb

 **A/N: How'd like this one? Please post your comment below in the review box if you have a chance to do it.**


	3. Grover and Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 3: Grover and Annabeth**

Grover Underwood was just unlocking the house to his underground house and stepping inside when he heard someone crying behind him. He turned around then some girl slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. He then noticed that it was Annabeth Chase, and she did _not_ look happy. In fact, she looked devastated.

"Whoa!" Grover said as Annabeth clung to him desperately while sobbing uncontrollably. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"I-" Annabeth cried even more as she tried to speak. "I - need - comfort" she broke down in tears and tightened her arms around Grover's neck as she buried her head in his shoulder, weeping.

"Uh… Okay…" Grover stammered. "Come on in… Then…"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, which he was really uncomfortable doing, and led her inside his underground house. Once they were in, he set her on the couch and said "Okay, Annabeth, what's the matter?

Annabeth held her head in her hands as she said "My boyfriend cheated on me!"

Grover gasped. "He cheated on you?" he asked.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Who was it?" Grover asked. "He was the woman he had sex with?"

"His stepmom, Amphitrite." Annabeth said.

"When?" Grover asked.

"About two days ago." Annabeth said.

She stood up and tried to walk to Grover, but she collapsed. Grover caught but not too soon. Annabeth fell on her knees as Grover rushed toward her. Since Grover was not wearing any shorts, Annabeth's face slammed straight into the satyr's crotch, making her lips brush his big and thick cock. She raised her hand and soon found his big balls.

"Annabeth!" Grover said, "I'm so sorry. I-" he paused to groaned because Annabeth grabbed his cock and started jerking it off to making it hard. Sooner or later his cock was fully erected and inches away from Annabeth's face.

"Wow." she said, stroking his shaft, which made him groan. "You have a big cock."

She wrapped her whole hand around his cock and kissed the tip of his cock head, making him groan. She opened her mouth and was about to slide Grover's cock in her mouth, when he just grabbed her, raised her to her feet, took off her cloths, lifted her up and carried her toward his bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed, spreading her legs and her pussy lips.

"Grover, what-" Annabeth stopped because she felt Grover place his big and thick cock head on her pussy lips.

"Is this what you want, Annabeth?" Grover asked, sawing his thick cock head up and down her wet pussy lips, making her moan. "Do you want my cock fucking your pussy?"

"Yes." Annabeth moaned, laying her head back on the pillows. "I want your cock pounding my pussy. Please, shove it in there."

Grover grinned, and with one solid thrust, he shoved his long and hard cock into Annabeth dripping and tight virgin pussy, breaking her hymen as his thick cock head and part of his shaft entered her womb.

Annabeth screamed as her hymen was broken by her boyfriend's best friend's dick.

Grover stopped as Annabeth tightened her pussy around his cock, locking him inside of her. "Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Grover." Annabeth said, tears filling her eyes. "That just hurt only for a second. Now, please, make love to me. Please, Grover. PLEASE!"

Grover grinned before slowly starting to slide his cock in and out of Annabeth's pussy.

"Oh, _Grover_!" Annabeth gasped as waves of pleasure flooded her mind as Grover slowly slide his cock in and out of her pussy. "Your cock feels so good! Please, go faster!"

"Fuck, Annabeth!" Grover grunted as he sped up his thrusts into Annabeth's tight snatch. "Your pussy is so tight!"

"Just… fucking go faster." Annabeth moaned as her boobs bounced up and down due to Grover's hard thrusts. "I need you to spill your seed into my womb! I want your hot cum filling my pussy up to the brim!"

Grover nodded as he sped up his thrusts, hearing and feeling his balls slap against her ass as he pounded her pussy _hard_.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Annabeth screamed as she felt Grover hit her g-spot every time he thrusted himself into her. "DON'T STOP POUNDING MY PUSSY! LET ME BE YOUR BITCH! AHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!"

Annabeth clamped down on Grover's cock as she cummed hard, soaking his dick with her cum.

"Annabeth!" Grover groaned as he sped up his thrusts into Annabeth's pussy. "I'm… going to cum soon."

"YES, GROVER, YES!" Annabeth screamed. "CUM IN ME! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED! I WANT YOUR SEMEN FILLING MY PUSSY UNTIL IT FLOODS OUT! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD!"

Grover groaned as he gave one last thrust into Annabeth, pushing his whole cock head and part of his shaft into her womb, then with a grunt, his goat seed started spurting out and straight into Annabeth's eager and fertile womb, slowly filling up to the brim.

"OH, GROVER!" Annabeth screamed as she felt Grover's goat seed filling her womb and pussy. "I LOVE YOU! DON'T STOP POURING YOUR GOAT SEED INTO MY WOMB! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD! I WANT TO GET PREGNANT BY YOU!"

Grover didn't stop cumming for about 5 more seconds, and that was enough time for him to fill Annabeth's entire womb _and_ pussy up to the brim with his goat seed. When he finally stopped cumming, he just collapsed on Annabeth, earning a sigh from her as that action made Grover cock to be completely buried in Annabeth's seed-filled pussy.

"Is that what you wanted?" Grover asked, his face hovering over Annabeth's as she felt his goat sperm going straight for her human eggs.

"Yes." Annabeth said, looking at Grover and kissing him. "Now, can we sleep?"

"Yes." Grover said, and buried his face in Annabeth's large boobs, and then they just fell asleep like that, with his cock completely buried in her battered and seed-filled pussy.

 **A/N: I'm back, and** _ **full**_ **of energy. Sorry, my dear fans for not updating any of my stories until now. I've been REAL busy with school and all. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Please favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
